<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satin and Silk by Mosscherub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659684">Satin and Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub'>Mosscherub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Kink Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Favorite tag ever-), Crossdressing, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pedophile Vlad Masters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shotacon, Sorry I’ve just started projecting all of my kinks into these two, This is not a crack fic I promise, Vlad likes dressing up and Danny has a mommy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking around Vlad’s house had been the best decision he’d ever made. Stumbling into his bedroom and seeing Vlad all prettied up in soft silks and velvet and matte heels ended up being the best thing that’d ever happened to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Kink Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satin and Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/gifts">JJCross</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason there’s literally nothing hotter to me than a man getting called mommy, I’m so sorry I’m blasting all of my kinks on these two but it makes for really good warm up practice lol.</p><p>Just 1k of Vlad enjoying cross dressing and Danny having a mommy kink :’) complete porn without plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Say it..” Vlad breathed, dragging his nose across Danny’s cheek as he held him in his lap, smiling when goosebumps broke out along the boy’s skin. “Say it again, Daniel.” </p><p>Danny whined into Vlad’s naked shoulder, drowning in the man’s scent while the ache between his legs only grew. </p><p>“I know you’re embarrassed, but it’ll feel so good, I promise.” Vlad said sweetly, dragging his gloved hands down Danny’s sides reverently, laughing when the boy’s hips stuttered in response and he could feel Danny’s small erection pressing against his clothed stomach. “Cmon baby, <em> little badger. </em>Do it for-“ </p><p><em> “Mommy.” </em> Danny sighed against Vlad’s skin, insides feeling needy and <em> aching </em> as his cock jerked against the silk of Vlad’s nightgown, burning hot from how absolutely filthy Vlad made him feel. When Vlad said he was dirty and precious and little and <em> his</em>. </p><p><em> Mommy’s. </em> </p><p>But Vlad was just so <em> pretty </em> and Danny had been so so <em> nosy</em>, and maybe if he hadn’t been sneaking around he wouldn’t <em> be </em> here right now. </p><p>And then Danny looked up and Vlad’s hair was loose and so pretty and steel colored. And it had curls and waves and Vlad smiled at him so sweetly and cupped his cheek and his <em> cock,</em> made Danny feel like he was burning up from the inside out and <em> here </em> was exactly where he wanted to be. </p><p>Sneaking around Vlad’s house had been the best decision he’d ever made. Stumbling into his bedroom and seeing Vlad all prettied up in soft silks and velvet and matte heels ended up being the best thing that’d ever happened to him. </p><p>He’d thought about it endlessly for weeks, in school, at home, on patrol. About Vlad and the dresses he’d had in his closet and how skinny his waist had been and the <em> gloves</em>. God, who even wore elbow length gloves anymore was beyond him. </p><p>Going home and grinding against his bedsheets, coming again and again to the memory of Vlad’s tan skin and long legs, his pretty hair and endless back had sealed the deal. </p><p>Crawling back to Vlad, begging to see it again, getting kissed on the mouth by a man almost 30 years his senior and pulled into his bed filled with soft things and jewelry and <em> Vlad </em> had ruined him. </p><p>What was the harm in taking it a little bit further? Wasn’t like this relationship hadn’t already done all sorts of weird shit to his ever developing mind. </p><p>And then he’d slipped— </p><p><em> “Mommy</em>— Mommy please touch me...I’ll do anything for it. <em> Please</em>.” Danny wailed finally, overwhelmed by Vlad’s <em> everything </em> as he’d been pulled into the older man’s lap. </p><p>The look on the man’s face had been priceless. Or it would’ve been, had Danny been able to feel anything other than utter mortification. </p><p>Seems like they’d both had a secret or two then.</p><p>He’d looked at Vlad, concerned and embarrassed by the lack of response. Then, he saw it. </p><p>Not humorously appalled, shocked, and definitely not disgusted. </p><p>Vlad pulled back from Danny and he’d looked <em> hungry</em>, absolutely starved for it as he held Danny’s face in his beautifully gloved hands, dragged his full lips against Danny’s own and groaned low in his throat. </p><p>“Please, <em> please </em> call me that again- I’ll do anything you want. Mommy will give you anything so please just-“ Vlad almost sounded like he was hyperventilating from how worked up he was, pupils completely drowning out the midnight blue of his eyes as he looked at Danny like he was drowning. </p><p>Dragging Danny’s shorts off of his thin hips with fluttering hands, cupping the back of Danny’s head and pulling it to his throat and shoulder where it lied now. Letting Danny feel every inch of the satin gown he’d dawned like it was his own, like he was the one wearing it against his naked skin. </p><p>Danny had been— <em> was </em> embarrassed. But he’d pushed through, been a good boy for Mommy. And now Vlad, <em> Mommy </em> was rewarding him and it felt so dirty and gratifying and perfect. </p><p>Danny hiccuped at the feeling of lithe fingers dragging across his entrance, shivering in Vlad’s hold as he teasingly grazed his fingers along his crack, feeling something inside him pulse every time the man’s knuckles ran over his sensitive hole.   </p><p>“Mommy’s going to make you feel<em> so </em> good, little badger.” Vlad whispered, finally allowing the tips of his fingers to slip inside and Danny felt like he was <em> dying </em> from how horny that made him. </p><p>Groaning and pressing his lips against Vlad’s skin, Danny’s delicate cries for <em> more more more </em> and <em> Mommy </em> and <em> please just fuck me— </em>leaving them as his hips jolted down into the older man’s touch. Wanting the man deeper, wanting to feel silk rolling over his balls and Vlad’s mean fingers wrapped around his little cock and pressing against his insides and— </p><p>“Do you like it?” Vlad hummed against Danny’s ear and he could feel himself shaking in the man’s hold as he dragged his fingers in and out of him, grazed that spot inside of him that made him feel dizzy. “It can always be like this, I’ll play with you every day sweetheart.” </p><p>And that was the thing, Vlad was never going to give this up <em> ever</em>. Not now when he knew what Danny looked like, small and fragile and <em> needy </em> in his lap, pressing his face into his shoulder and the curve of his chest and <em> panting </em> against the swell he found there. </p><p>So little, delicate in a way that drove Vlad crazy as he ran his hands down Danny’s back, skin soft and pink and spattered with freckles that he’d never seen before, felt his cock jerking against the material of his dress at the softness of Danny’s cheek, the way his lashes fanned out against them. </p><p>If he’d known that this was the reaction the boy would have to his little <em> hobby, </em> that what he’d needed was a <em> Mommy </em> and not a mentor, definitely not some sort of “replacement father”...</p><p>So many hours wasted wanting the boy when he could’ve had him this entire time. </p><p>“I <em> love </em> it.” Danny mewled softly, heat rushing down his spine at the endearment, <em> sweetheart</em>. Unable to keep himself from rocking back down into Vlad’s fingers desperately, feeling his cock drooling and his hole burning in a way that just felt so <em> good</em>, stretched around Vlad’s knuckles.</p><p>He sobbed when another hand, gloved in expensive silk and a deep, familiar blue that reminded him of Vlad’s eyes came down to wrap around his aching cock, thumb grinding against the head meanly as Vlad pressed his lips against the shell of Danny’s ear. </p><p>“Cum for me Little badger, Mommy wants to watch you cum.” </p><p>And that was enough to push Danny over the edge, gurgling on the feeling of Vlad’s fingers abusing his prostate, twisting and pulling at the nerves inside of him until Danny felt like he was going to scream. </p><p>Watching the boy fall apart in his arms, lithe little legs jerking and closing around Vlad’s wrist as Danny’s gasped, more than enough to have Vlad’s eyes rolling back into his skull and heat flaring in his belly as he came to his own end. Moaning and panting against the soft crown of Danny’s skull as he pulled him in even closer, possessively. </p><p>Seeing little tears building up in Danny’s eyes as he continued to moan softly in the aftermath. </p><p>Yeah, there was no way Vlad was ever going to let the boy go now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope this little oneshot was enjoyable to read!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>